Rain and Rats
by Redtailxclaw
Summary: A young girl wishes to go live in the world of pokemon to be a hero be carefull what you wish for or try to be more pacific when you wish
1. Chapter 1

It was a normale sad day just got out of school it looked like it was going to rain but I did not care, I did not want to go home so I went to my hiding spot in the park it

was a nice little park that had newley been belt but at the back of it was still some of the old park that had been abanden I sat down on

a bench and pulled out my game boy with my fav game in the world pokemon crystal.I had stared it over aging for the 15 time, I was in viloite city I could not help

but think how awsome it would be to be in the pokemon world a champion a hero but my daydreaming was interrupted by a flash of lighting I looked to the skys it was

dark but not raing yet, I could play for a bit still, I was doing some traing befor heading to sprot tower then in a bright flash

I saw a streak of lighting comedown strait on me hiting my gameboy and scoking me also in the proses all I lelt was heat and could not

see the last thing i remenber was blaking out. I woke up in a feld with warm soft grass was i dead ?


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up I was so sore and my head was buzzing, I heard yelling in the distance

I stood up to investigate but after the first step, I feel over something did not

feel right I was going to try aging but when I looked down I did not see my hand

instead I saw a cream color paw I screamd and feel backwards. I looked my self

over as good as I could. I had four cream color paws a purple tail and a big whiskers on each

cheek it could not be posabil, but somehow I had turnd in to a Rattata.

As I was thinking about my new predicament the yelling, I heard early

came brusting thru the tall grass was a caterpie now that he was closer I could

make out what he was yelling about, (Run for your lifes traines are a comeing )

trainers no way did he mean pokemon trainers ? I had to check it out,

I went to stand up but remenberd that rattata walked on four legs not two so carefully

stood up on all fours, it was wierd how right it felt so I slowy walk/stumble

in the direction the caterpie was runing from. It did not take long for me to

get to a battle field, I poked my head out of the tall grass and saw

a young boy with a pidgey by his side and on the other end of the clearing

a weedle pleas the weedle said I have a wife and two eggs fixing to hatch

pleas live me alone dont catch me , all right pidgey the boy said we got it

now one more time pidgey tackle (caterpie: no pleas spare me ) (pigdey: silents worm

what master wants master gets )and with the pidgey knocked weedle out.

And with that the boy thru a pokeball and weedle was caught.

Thank you for everyone who read thies and reviewed. thies is my first story and would like constructivism criticism but nothing mean pleas thank you


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWNEN POKEMON :(

I stared in open mouth horror at what I have just seen it was a weedle being caught you would think nothing much of it but

to hear its please for mercy that it did not want to be caught was unnerving.

I slowley being to back up thinking that im a human but now im a pokemon now what if i can get caught to

as I was sneaking away I steped on a twig that made a very loud SNAP the youg trainer turned around looking spooked then

a smirk crosss his face come on pigdey thers another pokemon out ther.

I was frozzen in place what do I do I head wings flaping the pigdey was getting closer I turnd around and ran as fast as my four

legs could take me till I came to a dead end covered with heavenly thorny bushes blocking the why I turned to face my puresers maybe

I could fight my way out of this mess just as they were closeing in on me a pair of paws reached out from the thorn busshes and

grabing my mouth and the other around my waist and pulled me in to the bushes.

I wanted to scream and run but a voies told me to be quit so I clamed

down the boy and the pigdey where looking for me but after a few minutes that seemed like hours they gave up and left

the paws let go of me and I turnd around to see who my rescuer was I could not belive my eyes it was a cyndaquil!

OMG a cyndaquil if I was not in schok right now I would be jumping up and down now, cyndaquil is my favorite starter but my glee

was soon ended as

soon as he opened his mouth (cyndaquil: well hello ther short puple and sexy )my mouth fell open no way was a pokemon hiting on me

so sexy whats your name I cloesed my mouth and stuck my nose up and said it's rude to ask someone name and not give your own first

this seem's to have taken some of the wind out of his sails as he now looked confused but it did not last long caues he puffed out his

chest and said the name is Burnout he smiled and said your turn whats your name I sighed o well I guess it would not hurt to tell him

my name is Ella.

Burnout smiled you had a cloes call with that trainer hu? I nod my head yes it was scray I wispered still thinking about that poor

weedle I did not what that to become my faith.

Burnout puffed up his chest and flexed his arms to show off his muscles that were not there flashing me his smile and saying

no fear Ella I will protect you im the toughest pokemon around here I looked at him and asked weres here I could not tell but he seemed

to go pale a little and looked around be for saying that here is the tall grassy area I rolled my eyes but Burnout looked proud of

his answer.

I got up and was leaveing the thorn busshes but stoped when I felt something pulling my tail I looked behind me it was Burnout that

looked wide eyed at me and asked were was I going I huffed and told him tall grassy area was not the answer I was hopeing for

and I was going to find a street sign.

I knew the world of pokemon had a ton of them around Burnout looked like he was going to cry but there's trainers out there stay here

with me it's safe with me

I shook my head and pulled my tail away from him sorry but I need to know he held his head down and barely whisperd, I don't what to

be alone anymore.

I could not help but to feel bad then I got a idea you can come with me he brighten at that idea realy I can come with you I

nodded my head yep

he brust thru the busshes and said come on what you waiting for Ella lets find your street thingy your looking for I laughed and ran

after Burnout yelling it's called a stret sign not a street thingy .


End file.
